


Find A Way

by hojoonie



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Cliche, Jin - Freeform, M/M, Topp Dogg - Freeform, bangtansonyeondam, bts - Freeform, kidoh - Freeform, kimseokjinhyosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonie/pseuds/hojoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Seokjin once said (in such a cliche manner): What's meant to be will always find a way through obstacles, no matter how hard it may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> 2jin. I still ship it >.

Kim Seokjin and Jin Hyosang

The two often had special times that they had the chance to prioritize and really could cherish while they lasted. Usual Schedules cut between their free time and cease to end until the other begins. The only times their schedules actually would clash is during promotions held at music shows to where both BTS and Topp Dogg shared a room. 

But that was rarely the case, unfortunately. 

Topp Dogg hasn't been very active this year, however, BTS have. Both groups are physically (and maybe even mentally) preparing themselves for their overseas' concerts which would mean more time staying up late practicing, more restricted circumstanses. But as Soekjin once said in such a cliche manner: What's meant to be will always find a way through obstacles, no matter how hard it may be.

Hyosang chuckled and shook his head at that, thinking back at their last encounter 10 months ago. Too long for the rapper to bare but he could still remember every detail of the conversation, every detail within Seokjin when it came to his movements, his facial expressions,his body as in his posture and physical state, making sure he wasn't working too hard. He then remembered the conversation they had, and that small grin on his face fell short. Their dialogue was sweet but short; too short. Hyosang needed more, just to be able to cope with all the stress, just to be able to hear the other boy's soft voice that he has been yearning for since he got back home that day.

Hyosang layed in his bed face up when he decided to call Seokjin, wishing he would pick up this time. Hyosang rubbed his face and let out a huff as the dial tone ran too long but that ended once the call was answered. 

"Hello?" That voice crawled all throughout Hyosang's body and his chest tied up.

"Hey Jin~" The feign sound on contentness almost made Seokjin cry out in heartbroke. He felt extremely bad knowing that he has to sleep for Bangtan's concert tomorrow. But this was the time to take advantage of, he wanted to cherish this. And so he did.

They talked for a few hours, time wasn't even acknowledged at that moment. Time was their biggest enemy and it was always on their mind from the time they woke up to the time they laid their heads on their pillows, but right then,they didn't live in a world with time. Almost like time had officially frozen once they started talking. 

They talked about everything, anything just to hear eachother's voices (it calmed them and put the two at ease, they had always had an affect on one another) They even sent selcas and eventually had to switch to texting since they had received some complaints from their tired roommates. It was enough for Hyosang, though, enough for him to be happy with. He was grateful for even texting Seokjin after so many months of no contact. 

Time was passing quickly as they kept talking and eventually, it was Seokjin's time to get ready for the day's schedule. 

He looked at the time and sighed. "You kept me up all night"

Hyosang smiled and replied "This is the longest we have ever talked in a long time, y'know?" 

-"Mhmm, I maybe tired but you have definitely made my day. I'm really glad we got the chance to do this Hyosang"

-"Well, like a very wise and attractive man once said: 'What's meant to be will always find a way through obstacles, no matter how hard it may be'"

Seokjin laughed and took a minute or two to read that text with a big smile before nodding and repeating that sentence under his breath. "No matter how hard it may be"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading~ xx


End file.
